Leo's Reflection
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: Warning: contains gender-bend! While testing his family's blood samples, Donnie makes a discovery regarding one of his siblings. How will the Hamato clan deal with this sudden change?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. Ok, so as promised, I have a new TMNT fic for you. This chapter was actually written alot sooner that I thought it would be. I didn't think I'd be getting this up before spring. Anyway, this is my second attempt at a gender-bend story, my first being and Atremis Fowl fic which has since been scrapped (see my profile). If any of you have a problem with gender-bend, I suggest you hit the back button and find a different fic.

Also, and I really do mean this, ABSOLUTELY NO TURTLECEST! For some reason I do not seem to mind as much if the fic is an au where they turtles are NOT related, but when they are, I just find the idea a little creepy. They are supposed to be brothers, so you will not find turtlecest in this story.

Finally, if this fic goes well, I have an idea planned for a second story, and perhaps even a third. Right now that's just an idea, and any sequels will depend on me actually finishing this one first. So for now, I'll leave you with this.

**Warnings: gender-bending, ****possible spoilers for season one of the 2003 series**

Oh! I forgot to mention. this fic takes place between the episodes "the unconvincing turtle titan" and "the king", and is acting as a replacement of the "notes from the underground" episodes (just pretend they happened later in the series). there's no particular reason for this, other than the fact that I wanted this to be set relatively early on, and this sounded like a good place to put it. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: TMNT belong to Eastman & Laird.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's Reflection<span>

Chapter one

"A med centre?" asked Michelangelo.

"Yeah, I figured we might need some medical supplies in case we get hurt again in the future." replied Donatello, showing his brothers and master around the new addition to their home. "But then I thought, why not a whole medical lab? If our injuries are serious, a simple first-aid kit might not be enough." The purple masked turtle paused briefly to see the others' reactions. "So what do you think?"

It wasn't the most sophisticated of labs just yet. There was a medical bed in one corner, a smallish examination table in the centre, a few cabinets with medical supplies in them, and a desk with a microscope and a small computer at the opposite side to the bed.

"It's uh…nice and cosy, isn't it?" said Leonardo cautiously.

"Cosy?" asked Mikey. "I thought cramped would be a better word for it."

"Yeah, and there's only one bed." commented a grumpy Raphael. "What happens when two of us need to use it?"

"Well, I have only set it up a few days ago," said Donnie sheepishly. "And it's not like we can just go a but all this stuff from a supplier. I'm collecting supplies when ever I can find them during our patrols. Although I asked April to buy the smaller equipment for us. I didn't think it would be safe to use needles found in a landfill."

Despite the origin of the furniture, everything seemed to be in good condition. The bed rails looked nice and sturdy, and the tables and cabinets were at least clean, if a bit dull in colour.

"You have done a good job Donatello," complimented Master Splinter, placing a hand on his smartest son's shoulder. "It is good to see your consideration for your brothers' health."

"Thank you, master." said Donnie, bowing slightly. As he and the others went to leave, a sudden thought came to mind. "Um, do you guys think I could take some blood samples while we're all here?"

"What for?" asked Raph, who was now half way out the door.

"Well, we don't know if any of us have matching blood types, mutated genes or otherwise. It would be good to have a blood bank available to use just in case we needed it."

After thinking about it for a few moments, most of the family agreed that it made sense and lined up to get their samples taken. Of course, Mikey had to be held down when it was his turn, due to his slight phobia of needles.

Finally, all the samples had been collected, including Donnie's, who had to get his taken by Leo. "Ok, that should do it for now." the purple ninja assured his brothers. "I'll run some tests on these, and later when I've found some blood bags we can start stocking up."

"What?" cried Mikey. "You mean we have to do this again?"

"Don't worry Mikey, Don probably wont be taking your blood again for a while." Leo reassured his 'baby' brother. (1)

"So can we go now?" growled Raph impatiently. "Some of us have things to do."

"Yeah, sure. I'll just start examining the samples, ok guys?"

With that, the 3 turtles and rat left the lab, leaving Donnie to continue his work.

* * *

><p>That evening, Leo, Raph and Splinter were in the living area watching the news, while Mikey was in the kitchen making the dinner. The orange ninja had wanted to make pizza, as he had done for the past three days, but thanks to his brothers and sensei outvoting him, he was now making spaghetti carbonara. As for Donnie, he was still in the lab looking over their blood samples. They thought the task would take him an hour at most, but it was mid-morning when he took the samples and they had barely seen him since.<p>

After a while, Leo offered to make everyone some tea, before heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, Mike." he said casually as he entered the kitchen. "I'm making some tea, do you want some?"

"No thanks, bro." the shorter turtle replied. He'd just finished making the pasta, which just needed to cook, and he was now adding the last ingredients to the sauce he was preparing. "So any sign of Donnie?"

"Not yet." said Leo. As he waited for the kettle to boil, he started to think about what could be keeping his smartest brother so busy. _Surely he must be done with those tests by now,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe he's reorganising things? Donnie can spend days sorting things out when he wants to…_

While he continued to think about the family's genius, he didn't notice Mikey trying to grab his attention.

"Leo….Leo… HEY, LEO!"

"Huh, what?" Shaking his head slightly, he turned to see Mikey looking at him impatiently.

"Can I use the kettle now? You've been here for 10 minutes already."

"Oh, right. Sorry." he sheepishly replied, pouring the hot water into a teapot with some leaves, before handing the kettle over to Mikey.

"Oh, yeah, you might wanna get another cup out while your still here," Mikey said as he refilled the kettle for his pasta. "Raph said April's here now."

Nodding to his brother, the blue ninja placed a fifth cup on a tray with the teapot, then took it to the living area.

_In the med lab…_

Donnie was baffled, to say the least. He'd gone over the blood samples time and again, but so far it hadn't done much to help him understand what he was seeing. It had to be a mix up with the samples, or something similar to that. He just couldn't get his head round it…

_-knock knock- _"Hey, Donnie. Can I come in?" looking up from his microscope, the turtle was surprised to see April in the doorway, holding two hot cups of tea.

"Oh, hey April." he smiled to her. "When did you get here?"

"About ten minutes ago." she replied, making her way into the lab. After giving her younger friend his drink, she sat down on the bed, looking around the room. "This place is really coming along, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess." he replied, his mind still on the blood tests.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't get what I'm seeing April." the purple turtle admitted. "I've lost count of how many times I've redone these tests, but the results are still so, so…I can't find the word for it."

"What's the problem?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Take a look at this theses samples." he said, nudging the microscope in her direction. Looking through the eyepiece, April found herself looking at a selection of chromosomes. "So this is my sample, right?"

"Ok," said April as she handed the microscope back. "I don't understand what the problem is though. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it."

"Try comparing it with this one." said Donnie, changing his sample for one of his brothers. At first April didn't see much difference, but after a few seconds, she saw exactly what Donnie was talking about.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "Donnie, do you know what this means?"

"I think I might do," he answered slowly. "That is of course if I've got the right chromosomes."

"Well, I don't know as much about turtles as I do humans, but I think I know enough to understand what this means. And you're sure this is one of brothers' and not mine?"

"Definitely. I even checked your sample again to compare."

"Oh my god." April said again. Still taking in what they had found, another thought came to her mind. "Who's sample is this Donnie?"

"Leo's. I don't know what I'm gonna tell the others though. I'm not even sure how's best to approach it."

"I think we should tell them tonight. Leo said earlier that Mikey had almost finished cooking, so if we wait until afterwards, then we can get it done and over."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"Yes. The sooner we tell them, the better."

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was a somewhat awkward affair. While Raph tried to hit Mikey for pranking him and Splinter ate his own food in silence, as usual. Leo could tell something was up with Dannie and April. April was repeatedly looking at him funny all the way through the meal, turning her head away whenever she noticed that he was looking back. Donnie on the other hand wasn't looking at him at all. Instead he was looking down at his food, which he'd hardly touched. This really concerned Leo, as his brother would normally engage him in conversation about almost anything, while he enjoyed his food, though perhaps not with quite as much gusto as their other two brothers.<p>

Master Splinter had also taken note of the friends' abnormal behaviour this evening. But what Leo hadn't noticed was the knowing looks the two kept sending each other across the table. The rat could tell that they were hiding something, but he decided not to pry; he trusted that his son would tell him what was wrong when he was ready to do so.

After dinner, the group gathered in the living area once more, and began to play a game of Cluedo. Raph and Mikey originally suggested one of their video games, but sadly they didn't have enough controllers. After Splinter had managed to win the game twice, April and Donnie decided that now was the right time to talk to the others.

"Hey, guys?" said Donnie, cautiously. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"If it's about Rev. Green, forget it Don." said Mikey. "I called him, so I'm playing him!"

"No, it's not that. April and I have found something in one of the blood samples." Donnie confessed. "We really think you need to know about this."

"Is something wrong?" asked a concerned Leo. At the mention of the blood samples, everyone was now looking at the two brainiacs with interest.

"Yeah, none of are sick or anything are we?" asked Raph.

"No, don't worry. It's nothing like that." April assured them. "We just found something important we you should know. But it's not dangerous."

"Ok…" replied Mikey. "So what is it?"

"Um…" Donnie wasn't really sure where to start. He decided first to see how much his family could already understand. "Well, what do you guys know about chromosomes?"

Raph and Mikey only answered him with a blank stare, neither of them understanding what he meant. (2)

"Aren't they the things in cells that contain genes?" Asked Leo. Donnie smiled in response. It was a good start at least. "That's right, Leo. Do you know anything else?"

"Well, I know that each one's paired with another, so there's always an even number of chromosomes." the blue ninja replied. "And I think I heard somewhere that every species has a different number of chromosome pairs. Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right." answered April, taking over from the very nervous Donnie. "See, there are two types of chromosomes that determine a person's gender; type X and type Y. a girl has the chromosome pairing XX, while a boy has the pairing XY." (3)

"What's that gotta do with our blood samples?" asked Raph, who was now getting rather frustrated.

"Yeah, and who's the one with the problem?" asked Mikey. "Is it me? Or Raph? Leo? What about Master Splinter?"

"Well…" replied Donnie. "Err, you see, um…"

"Donatello," said Master Splinter calmly. "If you do not wish to tell us, then you should feel that you must do so regardless."

"No, it's fine Master. It's just a bit hard to say.

"Do you want me to say it Donnie?" asked April.

"No thanks, I can do it."

Closing his eyes for a moment, Donnie took a deep, cleansing breath to calm himself down, before looking up to his family once more.

"It's Leo." he said at last. "When I looked at his sample, I…I found that his sex chromosomes didn't have an XY pairing."

The statement left his family in silence. He couldn't be saying what they thought he was saying, could he? Before they had a chance to think about it, the purple brother spoke again, confirming what they were all thinking.

"Leo has an XX pairing."

Donnie finished talking and looked up at the others again, having bent his head down whilst talking. Everyone was quite obviously shocked at what they had heard. Raph's mouth was hanging wide open, while Splinter's hold on his cane became much tighter, his fur standing up slightly. Mikey's eyes so as big as saucers. It looked as though his head was about to burst, he was so shocked. The three of them slowly turned to stare at Leo, who was now silent and unmoving, eyes slightly enlarged.

After what felt like an eternity, Mikey broke the stunned silence they were in. "Ss-so, so th-that means…" he stuttered.

"Leo's…a girl?"

* * *

><p>Du-dun-duuuuuunn! Sorry, always wanted to do that :P<p>

So, there you have it, my Leonardo gender-bend! I hope you liked this first chapter. Here are a few small points:

1) I always considered the turtles to be quadruplets, as turtles in the same nest tend to hatch around the same time (I think). So for me, their whole age concept is based on general maturity. The turtles consider Mikey to be the youngest as he is so innocent and child-like at times, but for all they know he could be the oldest.

2) I'm not suggesting that Raph and Mikey are dumb. It's just that they've been living in the sewers their whole lives, so there's no guarantee they would all know the same amount of biology.

3) This info is based on human genetics, as I do not know as much about turtle genetics. If this is different for turtles, could someone let me know? I like to keep my fic details somewhat accurate.

Please be constructive in your reviews; flames will be used to roast marsmallows.

Thank you for reading, I'll try and get the second chapter up as soon as i can.

AJ Tomb Raider


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. Here's the second chapter.

Thank you for everyone who was reviewed the first chapter, and for telling me about turtle sex determination. I'd like to give extra thanks to **dondena**, for letting me use a suggestion of hers from the review.

I hope you enjoy this second chapter. Read on!

Disclaimer: TMNT belong to Eastman & Laird.

* * *

><p><span>Leo's Reflection<span>

Chapter two

_It, it can't be,_ thought Leo, still frozen on the couch. _It just_ _can't be._

Turning to look at his brother fearfully, he could tell that his brother was telling the truth. There wasn't anything in Donnie's eyes to suggest that he was lying.

"A-ar-are you really sure about this Don?" he asked slowly, still in shock. "You didn't just mix my sample with April's, did you?"

"Sorry, Leo." sighed the genius. "I've double checked the samples dozens of times today. You definitely have an XX pairing in your cells."

"But how?" cried Raph, who was trying his best to stay calm. "Isn't there anything else?"

"Well, I did carry out a few other tests to be sure." he admitted. "I've found hormones in Leo's blood that only female turtles would have."

"Is that it?" asked Mikey, "I mean, Leo's always had a thing for little kids, but I thought he, I mean she, just had a soft side. That doesn't mean she, I mean he, I mean - aarhhhhh, this is just too weird, My head hurts!" he shouted, putting his head in his hands.

"It's not just hormones, Mikey." said April, taking over once more. "I used to have a pet turtle when I was a kid, and now that I think about it, there are other things about Leo that suggest she is female."

"Like what?"

"Well, there's her plastron for a start." the redhead replied, pointing towards Leo's lower abdomen. "If you look closely, you can see it curving outwards slightly below the stomach, while it curve inwards with you guys."

Looking at the leader, the rest of the family realised that April was right. The curve wasn't obvious, but it was there.

"huh," said Raph. "I thought he was just putting on weight."

"Hey!" Leo cried out, now blushing. "I am not getting fat!"

"Is there anything else Donatello?" asked Master Splinter. Out of all of them, he seemed to be taking the news most calmly.

"Her tail's smaller as well." the purple turtle admitted. "Female turtles always have a shorter and thinner tail than males do."

"Hang on a second!" said Leo suddenly. "I thought turtles didn't even have sex chromosomes. How can I have an XX pairing when I'm a turtle?"

"Well, that is true." admitted Donnie. "But I have an idea about what may have happened. We were bought in a pet shop before the accident, right? Well, it's possible that Leo was picked up by the little boy's mother while the rest of us were held by the boy himself. Then when we were covered in ooze, the residual DNA from the two people could have merged with ours. Whether or not Leo was already female at that point, I don't think we'll ever know." (1)

"So, she might still have been a guy once?" asked the now thoroughly confused Mikey.

"It's possible, yes." replied his brother. "But the point is, Chromosomes aside, there's more than enough evidence to prove what April and I have found to be true. Leo is definitely a girl."

Before the others could say anything, Leo began to get up and walk away.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Are you ok Leo?" asked April. She quickly realised how stupid the question sounded. Why _would_ Leo be ok? He just found out he was a she for god's sake!

"I'm fine," the younger girl replied quietly, surprising the others. "I just need to think about this for a little while." and with that the blue turtle went into her room, leaving her brothers and father to themselves.

In her room, Leo all but collapsed onto her futon, not even bothering to remove her katanas. Curling up slightly, she began to mull over the evening's revelation.

_I just can't believe it._ she thought to herself. _All this time, how could I not see it?_ although she was still in shock, she was slowly beginning to see other clues to her gender that Donnie hadn't. As the four of them had been growing up, she'd noticed that her muscles didn't seem to grow as much as her brothers, despite having identical training patterns. This had made her slightly self-conscious, and was part of the reason why she now had extra training sessions, to catch up with the others.

Another sign was how she, unlike her brothers, never seemed to get excited when a woman showed up on tv in a swimsuit. Instead she'd taken more interest in certain male actors she liked. Knowing how traditional Master Splinter was about most things, Leo had kept this particular piece of info to herself, fearing the reaction he would give to one of his sons being gay. (2)

_At least I don't have to worry about that now._ she sighed. _But now I've got three over-protective brothers to deal with. Joy._ Getting up again to turn her light off, she hung her katanas on their stand, and returned to the futon. As she settled down to try and sleep, she reached under her pillows and pulled out a medium-sized teddy bear. The bear was sand coloured, had blue eyes and a little black and red bow tie round its neck. (3)

"I hope everything works out Kuma-chan," she said softly, hugging the bear close to her chest. "I don't want this to change things too much. I just hope the others see it that way too."

* * *

><p>Even with Kuma-chan, sleep had not come easily to Leo. At most she had managed about 3 to 4 hours before she got up. That's why, when she was nursing a cup of sweet tea in the kitchen the next morning, she found herself wishing to be back in her bed. Unfortunately, years of self discipline and early morning classes had stripped her of her ability to sleep late. She had always believed in being up with the sun, but that never meant she was against the idea of a lie-in.<p>

_I wonder how the others are taking it…_ she mused. As if on cue, the rest of her family began to filter into the kitchen. As they all settled down to eat their breakfast, an uneasy silence fell on the clan. It was obvious to everyone what was on the others' minds.

"Well somebody say something!" Leo said at last, uncomfortable with the atmosphere. "We've gotta talk about this at some point."

"Aren't you upset?" asked Donnie, looking at his bro-sister surprised.

"Why would I be upset? It's not like I'm at a disadvantage or anything."

"But, you're a girl Leo!" said Raph, his voice slightly raised. Clearly he hadn't taken it too well. "Doesn't that mean anything to you? You could get hurt!"

"I could get hurt even if I was a boy, so I don't see any reason why that should matter. I mean, I'm still the same person, aren't I?"

"I think it's cool that we have a sister." smiled Mikey, happily munching his cereal. "There's a real plus side to it."

"What's that Mikey?" his new sister asked him curiously.

"Now I get to tease Raph about loosing to a girl all the time!" the jokester grinned excitedly. He was promptly wracked on the head by the said turtle, who was already irritated with him.

Leo smiled at her brother's comment. Some things just didn't change. "Seriously though, I don't see what the big issue is. Asides from being able to have kids, I don't feel that different about anything. So what's the point in being worried about it?"

Raph just went back to his food, grumbling to himself about the situation.

After breakfast, Leo went into the dojo to do her morning exercises. She liked to get some extra practice in before the day's training started. As she was halfway through a rather complicated kata, she heard her master enter the room. This surprised her a little; training wasn't supposed to start for another half hour at least.

"Leonardo," said the old rat. "Would you come with me for a few moments?"

"Yes, sensei." quickly finishing her kata, the blue turtle then followed her master to his room. As they entered, he motioned for her to sit down, before doing so himself.

"What is it master?" she asked Splinter.

"There is something I feel we should discuss, my child." the older ninja answered.

"Ok," said Leo, feeling a little unsure about the topic. "What should we discuss?"

"It is about Donatello's discovery last night, regarding your gender."

_Of course,_ she thought to herself. _I should have known he would want to talk about it at some point._

"I have been thinking that, given the circumstances, we may need to make a few small changes." Splinter continued. "If you feel it necessary, I could relieve you of some duties while you adjust to your new situation."

"Oh, there's really no need for that, sensei." the girl reassured him with a smile. "I don't think we need to worry about my ability to do anything just now."

"Very well then." said Splinter, still using the same calm tone.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about master?"

"Yes, that is. I realise that Leonardo may now be a little unsuitable." the rat replied. "Perhaps it would be good for you to use a more appropriate name."

This took Leo completely by surprise. _Change my name?_ she thought. _But why? And what to?_

"Do you have a name in mind, Master Splinter?" she asked hesitantly.

"I thought you would like to keep your initial the same, so as a suggestion, I was going to propose Lillian, perhaps?"

_Lillian? That's not me at all! _she nearly cried. She honestly couldn't see herself as a Lillian. However, she didn't want to disappoint her master, or hurt his feelings, so instead she replied, "I, I think that sounds nice, master." (4)

"That is good to hear, my daughter." he smiled, before standing up. "Now, let us return to the dojo. Your brothers will be there for training very soon."

"Yes, Master Splinter."

The two of them walked out of the room and began making their way to the training area once more. As they walked, Leo, or rather Lillian couldn't help but feel unsure about their conversation. She just didn't feel comfortable with her new name. She hoped it was just from not having used it before, and that this would be the only change to her life. But at the same time, she couldn't help but think that thing were about to get a lot harder…

* * *

><p>Ok, that was it, chapter two. A few things i'd like to point out:<p>

1) This was the idea that **dondena** put in her review, for those who haven't seen it. Once again, thank you for letting me use it.

2) For the record, I am more than ok with people having same sex relationships. I just thought that, given Splinter's character, he wouldn't be the most likely to approve of this.

3) I couldn't resist giving Leo a plushie, it just sounded so cute! I based the bear's design off one that my used to have. The name Kuma-chan is based on the Japanese word kuma, meaning bear. Yes, I know, poor choice in names.

4) Please don't hate me for this. Rest assured the name Lillian will not be permanent. that issue will be resolved by the end of the fic, along with one or two others I have in mind. I picked the name at random from a list of girl's names starting with L, so if any of you are called Lillian, please don't read into it.

Now that that's sorted, I'll leave you with that for now. I may be longer with chapter 3; half-term break has just finished, so I will be slowed down by homework (cries).

Remember, any flames sent will be used to roast marshmallows and other tasty camping snacks.

AJ Tomb Raider


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, I am really, really sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a lot of difficulty getting this chapter done in a way that i thought was somewhat decent. I've also been revising for final exams, so this hasn't exactly been my top priority as of late. But now I've finally managed to finish it, so I hope it's worth the wait, and that you're not too mad at me.

Thank you everyone for your reviews, and to those of you that offered an alternative name for Leo/Lillian. I seriously didn't know there were so many girl's names that sound like Leo! I actually had something planned when I decided to change her name, so I can't garuntee that I'll be using using one of them. But I think I might be able to work one in later.

Well, I hope you like this third chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Eastman & Laird

* * *

><p><span>Leo's Reflection<span>

Chapter Three

It had been six weeks since the Hamato clan learned of Leo/Lillian's gender. When Splinter told the boys about the decision to change their sister's name, they were shocked to say the least. No more Leo? But when the turtle in question said she was ok with it, they agreed not to argue about the matter. Much. And so Leonardo became Lillian.

Since then, the family had tried to carry on as normal. But as April arrived at the warehouse above the lair, she found herself considering how things had begun to change.

In addition to her change of name, the brothers' behaviour towards their sister had also been altered. Donnie for example had started to become more cautious of Lillian; not out of fear, but concern that she was adjusting to being a girl. This had been influenced somewhat by the things he'd read about female turtles, which he had shared with her soon after.

Mikey seemed to be the most enthusiastic about the change. He'd always wanted a sister, and was now spending more time with her. He'd also started giving her more feminine gifts, and trying to make her help out in the kitchen. Whether or not he was aware of this, April wasn't sure.

Master Splinter's actions towards Lillian were somewhat similar to Mikey's, with him giving feminine objects to his daughter. But April thought this was more to help her adjust than anything else, as he'd also given some of her responsibilities to her brothers, despite Lillian's insistence that he didn't need to.

Raph on the other hand, did not seem to accept the change so well. If anything, he'd become even moodier that before, Trying to start a fight with Lillian at almost every opportunity. April was now starting to think there was more to this than just a dispute over hierachy, as usual.

Coming out of her thoughts, April quickly got the supplies she'd found for Donnie out of her car, before headed for the lift in the warehouse. As she entered the lair, it didn't take her long to notice something was up. Usually, Splinter would be meditating at this time, while the turtles were either playing video games or doing something else, having finished their training. Instead, she found Splinter in the kitchen, wrapping ice in a cloth, while Raph was sitting in the living area nursing a black eye and cut lip. Mikey was hanging around outside Lillian's room, while Donnie was coming out of the lab, having gone to get some antiseptic wipes. None of them seemed particularly happy.

"Oh, hey April," he said as he noticed her. "Sorry, this isn't really a good time at the moment."

"Yeah, I can see that." replied the redhead, leaving her things on the floor as she came over. "Where's Lil? Has something happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened," said Mikey, having just come downstairs. "Raphie started a fight with Lil, and now she's locked herself in her room."

"I didn't start anything Mikey, that was all her!" growled the red ninja.

Ignoring his brother's protests, Donnie turned round the face the orange turtle. "Any luck?"

"No, she's not even talking to me anymore." he sighed, slumping into a chair. "She just told me to go away, and she hasn't said anything since."

This news got April more concerned than she had been. She knew Lillian and Raph had had fights in the past, so that wasn't new, but she'd never heard of them turning out this serious. What could they have been fighting about?

"So what exactly happened?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well," said Donnie, "It started after we finished out training session…"

_-flashback-_

_The evening started had out as normal. Splinter had gone to make some tea before starting meditation, Donnie was tinkering at his work station, Lillian was in the shower, and Mikey and Raph were trying to beat each other on SSBM. (1) Just the usual post-training activities. It was only later, when Lillian went to get a clean mask, that things kicked off._

"_WHAT THE-?" was all the family heard before a mask-less Lillian ran into the main part of the lair, a piece of pink fabric in her hands. "Alright guys, where's my mask?"_

"_What're you talking about Lil?" asked Mikey, looking over the back of the sofa._

"_Someone's gone into my room and taken all masks! Instead all I found was this!" she held up the pink fabric for her brothers to see. Upon closer inspection, they could see that it was in fact a pink ninja mask._

"_What's going on?" said Donnie as he left the work station. Splinter had also come over to see what was happening._

"_Someone replaced Lil's blue masks with pink ones" replied Mikey._

"_So what?" said Raph, not having bothered to look at his sister. "I don't see a problem with it."_

_That caught the others' attention. The four of them turned to look at the sai-wielding turtle. No problem? Lil was obviously upset about this, but Raph sounded like he couldn't care less!_

"_hang on…" Lil said slowly. "Raph…did you do this?"_

"_So what if I did?" he replied casually, getting up to face her. "Isn't that colour better?"_

"_Raph, you know I hate pink!" she said, her voice raising. "Why would you think I'd like this mask better?"_

"_Well it's better blue. Blue is for boys after all."_

_Lil couldn't prevent her gasping at that. That's why he did it? Just because she was a girl? "So, what next? Are you gonna tell me I need to use fans now instead of katanas because they're more girly!"_

"_Well, why not?" shouted Raph. "At least then you'd have something more practical!"_

"_Practical? What the shell makes them more practical than my swords? Or are they just too manly for me to use now?" By now both turtles were shouting, standing very close to each other. The other three were just standing together, looking at the scene before them worriedly._

"_Master Splinter, do you think we should intervene?" asked Donnie cautiously._

"_Yes, Donatello." the old rat answered. "I fear things are about to get much worse."_

_As they went to break the two up however, what was said next made all three of them stop dead in their tracks._

"_Why are you even doing Raph? Is it because you wanna be leader, is that it? Are you that embarrassed about being led by a girl?"_

"_I'd rather you didn't do anything! You shouldn't even be a ninja!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because you're just girl! And girls can't be ninjas, Shell-for-brains!" (2)  
><em>

_That made all of them gasp. Was that really what Raph thought of her? While they were still reeling from the revelation, Mikey noticed that Lil's expression had suddenly changed. her face had turned darker, and her eyes seemed to be clouded by something._

"_What did you just say?" she asked, her voice suddenly much lower._

"_I said girls like you can't be ni-" before Raph even knew what was happening, he felt a fist come out of nowhere, hitting him right in his left eye. The force of the punch was enough to send him crashing to the ground._

_Lillian just stared down at her brother, breathing heavily. Just as he was getting up after her punch, she practically jumped on him, their argument now turning into a full-on fight._

_For a moment, the rest of the family watched on in shock as the siblings wrestled on the floor, not even bothering to use their weapons. they quickly came to their senses however, and tried to seperate the two before they were seriously injured.  
><em>

_They eventually managed to pull them away from each other, with Donnie holding onto Lil while Mikey and Splinter held Raph back by his arms. Before they were seperated, Lil had managed to land another punch on Raph's face, causing him to split his lip. Raph meanwhile, and hit Lil in the arm and on her right cheek, which was already beginning to bruise.  
><em>

_Tired of their little "conversation", Raph shook his brother and father off before moving back to the living area, grumbling as he went. Lil, on the overhand, continued to kneel on the floor, looking down at the pink mask beside her. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes, but she didn't want her brothers to see it. unfortunately for her, Donnie was still holding her, so he could feel her shoulders starting to shake slightly.  
><em>

_"Um, Lil? Are you ok?" he asked her tentatively._

_"I'm fine." she said quietly. Wanting to be alone, she stood up, trying to get to her room before she started crying.  
><em>

_"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?" the purple ninja tried again.  
><em>

_"Just leave me alone, guys." she replied as she moved away, her emotions starting to flare up again.  
><em>

_"C'mon Lil," said Mikey, reaching out to touch her. "I can make you a drink if you w-"  
><em>

_"I said leave me alone!" she snapped, turning to face her brothers again. "Why can't you respect my wishes for once?"  
><em>

_Splinter, sensing his daughter's distress, moved forward to try and comfort her. "Please try to calm down Lillian. We only want to help-"  
><em>

_"I'M NOT LILLIAN!" she screamed, before running to her room, leaving the rest of her family standing there in shock.  
><em>

_-end flashback-  
><em>

"And that's what happened." finished Donnie, as they all sat round the living area. For a minute, April was quiet, thinking over what the engineer had told her. From the sound of it, Lil wasn't as happy with the recent changes as the rest of the clan initially thought.

Standing up, she calmly offered to try and talk to Lil for them. After saying that she might prefer to speek with another girl, they let her go without question. Upon reaching Lil's room, April softly knocked on the door.

"Mikey, I told you, go away!" came a tearful voice from inside.

"Lil, it's not Mikey. It's me, April." the redhead said calmly.

"Oh." came her reply. "I don't really wanna talk right now April."

"I know," said April, "But it still might make you feel better."

This time, she didn't get any response at all. The other side of the door remained silent.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door you know." she tried again. "You'll have to talk about it at some point Li-" she suddenly stopped herself, remembering what Donnie had told her.

_'I'M NOT LILLIAN!' _That's what she'd said. Thinking about that statement, April decided to try something else.

"Come on Leo," she said softly, leaning her forhead against the door. "Please, just let me help."

At first, she didn't get a reply, making her think it hadn't worked. But as she turned to go back downstairs, she heard the sound of he door being unlocked.

* * *

><p>Leo sat huddled in the corner of her room, clutching her swords and Kuma-Chan to her chest tightly. (3+4) She'd stopped crying a while ago; her eyes now itching from their dryness. Hearing a soft knock on the door, she sighed, trying not to get worked up at Mikey's persistance.<p>

"Mikey, I told you, go away!" she called out, wincing slightly at how tearful she sounded.

"Lil, it's not Mikey." came a feminine voice. "It's me, April."

"Oh." she said. _when did she get here?_ she thought to herself. Not that it really mattered to her. "I don't really wanna talk right now April."

"I know," the older woman replied. "But it still might make you feel better."

_I highly doubt that,_ Leo thought. She didn't bother replying; instead she just tried to curl into a tighter ball.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door you know." she heard April say. "You'll have to talk about it at some point Li-" She seemed to pause mid-sentence, causing Leo to look up briefly. After a few more moments of silence, she curled up again, assuming April had gone.

"Come on Leo," she suddenly heard from outside. That made her look up again, this time in surprise. Had April really just called her that? "Please," the woman continued, "Just let me help."

Leo considered things carefully. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially her brothers, but April's words had given her a small ray of hope. _Does she...understand maybe?_

After thinking things over for a bit longer, She decided to give her human friend a chance. Carefully propping her swords against the wall, she stood up and walked over to the door, slowly unlocking it. Upon opening the door, the turtle found herself facing a very sympathetic April, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Leo," she said. "Can I come in?"

the younger of the two only nodded slightly, before going back into her room, allowing the older to follow her. Once back inside, she returned to her corner, hugging her bear and swords as before. April guessed the need to clutch the weapons had something to do with the previous events.

The two girls sat in silence for several minutes, Leo crouched in her corner, while April sat on the edge of the folded up futon. April didn't want to force Leo into anything; she thought it best for her to make the first move. Eventually, the katana-wielding ninja decided to speak.

"So, I'm guessing you know what happened earlier?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, I know." the red haired woman replied. "And frankly, I'm not surprised you acted the way you did. Raph had no right to say those things to you. He certainately had no right to take your masks like that either."

If this was supposed to cheer Leo up, it didn't. She just continued to look down at the floor, still holding onto her swords. "It's more than just that April." she almost whispered. "It's everything. Mikey's gifts, Master Splinter's treatment, even Donnie's boilogy lessons to an extent! It's too much to handle!" And with that, she broke down crying again, her tears coming back in full force.

Almost immediately, April moved over to the weeping turtle, enveloping her in a big, sisterly hug. She could feel Leo tense, however briefly, before relaxing into the hug, though still keeping a firm hold on her katanas.

"Sshh, it's alright," she shoothed, gently rubbing the teen's shell as she cried on her shoulder. "That's it, Just let it out Leo." They stayed like that for sometime; April wasn't sure exactly how long it was. She just focused on comforting her friend.

"April?" she sniffled. "Why do I have to change?"

"Change?" asked April. "You don't have to change. Why would you think that?"

"Well they think it." she answered tearfully. "Why else would they be doing this?"

"I'm sure they don't mean to change you Leo." the woman tried ro reassure her. "They probably just think they're helping you."

Instead of replying, Leo just shrugged, still upset about everything that had happened lately. April couldn't help but feel sorry for her. The girl was struggling to cope, and it was now apparent that her family were not helping. After thinking for a short while, she came up with a solution.

"Hey, why don't you come stay with me for a bit?" she offered gently.

"What?" Leo pulled out of the hug to look at her friend's face. "You want me to live with you?"

"Just for a few days." the human reassured her. "It might do you some good, spending a few days away from your brothers."

Leo sat there for a moment, mulling over April's suggestion, before decided that it would be a good idea.

"Can you give me a few minutes to pack?" she asked.

"Sure," the redhead smiled as she stood up. "I'll just let the others know what's happening, then we can go when you're ready."

As she left the room, Leo started to look round her room for what she wanted to take with her. She eventually settled on Kuma-Chan, three of her favourite books, a small photo of her family, and of course, her katanas. After placing the items in a draw-string bag of hers, the female turtle strapped her katanas too her back and, with one last look at her room, left to go find April

* * *

><p>That's it for Chapter three. A few things I'd like to point out:<p>

(1) For those who may not know, SSBM stands for Super Smash Bros. Melee. This was one of my favourite gamecube games, and sinse this is set in 2003, I figured they'd have a gamecube.

(2) Raphael fans, please don't take offence! I know I'm making Raph sound like a jerk, I just thought that out of all of them, Raph was least likely to accept having a girl in charge, so that's getting mixed up with his want for her to not get hurt.

(3) I've switched back to using Leo now that I'm writing for her view. The reason for this is that she isn't coping with having a different name, and she still sees herself as Leonardo.

(4) In the flashback Lillian/Leo asked if Raph wanted to take her swords away. After what he's done with her masks, she's worried that he'll actually do that, so she's not letting them leave her sight.

I think that's everything. I hope you've enjoyed this. I'll try and get chapter four done sooner than this was.

Flames will be used to roast camping snacks!

AJ Tomb Raider


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, here's chapter four. Took me a little longer than I wanted, but it's up now, so that's good.

Before you start reading, I think now may be a good time to mention that we are past the halfway point in this story. I only intended for this to be around 5-6 chapters long, so if any of you were hoping for a longer fic, I apologise. But if it helps, I am planning to write a few other fics in the future.

Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed, I hope you enjoy this fourth chapter!

Disclaimer: TMNT belongs to Eastman & Laird. I do not own the Ramses series

* * *

><p><span>Leo's Reflection<span>

Chapter four

The first thing April heard when she returned to her flat was her house phone. After putting her shopping bags in the kitchen, she quickly checked the caller ID to find it was Mikey calling her. Again.

Sighing, she looked round the living room to see if Leo was around. There wasn't any sign of her, so she assumed the young turtle was in the guest room. Satisfied, she turned her attention back to her phone and answered it.

"Hey, Mikey." she said. "How's it going?"

"_Hi April,_" the turtle replied. "_We're doing ok, you know, considering. Is Lil there? I'd kinda like talking to her._"

"Mikey, you know she doesn't want to talk." the redhead sighed, briefly looking over her shoulder again. "And it's only been four days; you guys don't need to keep checking up on her so often."

"_Oh, come on, please? I swear I won't say anything to upset her. I just wanna talk to her._"

"I'm sorry Mikey. I told Donnie yesterday that she'd call you guys when she was ready. And she's not ready yet." April couldn't help but feel bad about things. When she invited Leo to stay over, she didn't mean for her to cut off all contact with the others. Leo on the other hand was adamant she wasn't up to facing them yet, and in the state she was in, April didn't want to upset her further.

One thing she was glad for though was Leo's manners. The younger girl was very considerate about staying in someone else's home, and was frequently offering to do odd jobs to make up for the 'inconvenience'. Not that there was anything inconvenient about it.

as she continued to mull over the last few days, she suddenly realised Mikey had started talking again.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say Mikey?" she said hastily.

"_I asked you if Lil was doing ok. Is she feeling any better?_"

"Oh. Well, she seems to be alright. She's still a bit down about things, but not as much as before. She is spending a fair bit of time reading though."

"_Yeah, she does that a lot when she's sad._" the orange turtle said. "_Usually reading or meditating are the best things to cheer her up._"

"I'll bear that in mind"

"_Look, April, I know you said Lil's not ready to see us yet, but is there anything we could do that might help? We all really miss her._"

"Well..." April said slowly, "You could stop calling her Lillian for a start."

"_What? Why?_"

"Oh come on, Mikey. You know what she said that day; it's obvious she doesn't want to be called Lillian. I think if anything she wants her old name back!"

"_But Leonardo is a boy's name. Isn't that kinda wierd?_"

"Maybe, but I don't think _Leo_ really cares about that." she said, stressing the name Leo to get her point across. "Maybe if you did as she wanted you to do she'd be more willing to come home."

She was about to continue, when she suddenly heard the sound of a door opening and closing behind her. Leo must have come in!

"O...ok, well I hope everything goes well Aunt Joan." she said, trying to sound happier. "I'll talk to you again soon. Bye!" She then hung up before Mikey could reply, before turning to find Leo standing in the living room looking at her.

"Hey Leo, what's up?" she asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nothing much." the youger answered. "Who was it this time?"

"What do you mean Leo?"

"April, they've been calling here everyday. Raph tried to call me twice a short while ago on my shell cell." she said as she walked over to the couch. "So who was it?"

"It was Mikey." said April, moving over to sit with her. "He's worried about you. They all are."

"Yeah, I know." the turtle replied quietly.

April wondered for a moment if she should say anything more. Although Leo was feeling better than she had been, she was still reluctant when it came to talking about her family.

"Um, Leo," she started tentatively. "Have you thought anymore about seeing any of them again?"

"A little, why? Am I getting in the way for you?"

"No! No, it's not that. I just thought that, maybe if you talk to them, it might help to make things better. You know, tell them how you feel?"

"Maybe," she replied. "But I'm worried they won't see it the way I do. Raph will probably say I'm just being stubborn cos I'm not getting my way, and Mikey's gonna be so upset if he find's out I wanna go back to how things were. He loves having a sister."

"What about Donnie? about you said he was more understanding."

"Well, yeah, Don probably won't make as much of a fuss. I'm not even that mad at him."

"Really?" asked April, slightly surprised."So why do you keep ignoring him like the others?"

"Look, I know Don means well, I mean the most he did was just teach me things about female turtles. It's just the amount of stuff he was telling me, it was just a bit overwelming."

Sighing, Leo curled up slightly on the couch, resting her head in her hands.

"But I thought he'd at least understand how I feel. He's the best at reading people. But he never said anything, or asked me how I felt. That's what got me."

"So talk to him then. Who knows? Maybe he was just waiting to see if you said anything. You know what he's like."

Leo didn't respond to that part. She just reached over to the coffee table for the book she'd been reading earlier; Ramses: The Son of the Light by Christian Jacq (1). Knowing this meant the conversation was over, April got up and returned to the kitchen, picking up the phone once more.

"Are you ok with Thai food tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, thanks April." the youger of the two called back, not looking up from her book.

While April called to order their dinner, Leo slowly closed her book and looked up, a thoughtful expression on her face. She wasn't actually reading; she couldn't focus on it. Instead she found herself thinking about her brothers, and what April had said. Leo was still a bit mad at them, but she knew she'd have to confront them sooner or later. But she was still afraid how things would turn out when they did talk. What if it just made things worse?

Unsure about what to do, Leo turned to look at the end table by the armchair, where her shell cell sat, switched off. Surely just a quick call wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

><p>Back at the lair, no one really spoke to each other as they ate their pizzas that night. The place had certainly become much quieter since Lil had moved out four days ago. Not that she was particularly loud; if anything she was one of the quietest, after Splinter. But after she left, the three brothers hadn't spoken as much; it was clear that they were missing their sister. Even Raph was a little down about it.<p>

Splinter had tried to keep things going as normal, but he too was affected by his daughter's absence. Although he knew where she was staying, he couldn't help but worry for her safety. The old rat had protected his children since the day he'd found them, not wishing to see any of them hurt. What made it worse was that he felt like he himself was to blame for her distress.

The clan had tried several times to contact her, but from what April had said, Lil wasn't prepared to speak with them. According to Mikey, she seemed to be improving, but the orange ninja was the only one keeping his hopes up.

Donnie sighed as he looked around the kitchen. He wasn't really hungry tonight; none of them were, but Splinter insisted they still eat their food. He'd only managed to get through half his pizza though, before deciding not to bother anymore. Raph had already left the table, having said he was going out to see Casey, leaving a good third of his food untouched.

"Master Splinter?" Donnie asked, turning to look at his sensei. "Can I be excused? I really don't think I'm gonna finish this."

He only had to wait a moment for the ninjutsu master to nod his head, before he left to go to his room. Once there, he flopped down onto his bed, not in the mood to do anything. He stayed there for a while, just staring at the ceiling as he thought about his sister. Eventually he decided to work on his latest project, to try and take his mind off things. But as he reached his bedroom door, a familiar sound reached his ears.

_-RING, RING-_

_-RING, RING-_

Turning round swiftly, he noticed his shell cell was lying on the floor by his bed; he must have dropped it when he lay down. as he went to retrieve it, he thought about who it might be calling him at this time. It wasn't Mikey, because he was still downstairs with Master Splinter, so he didn't need to. Casey didn't have his number, as he was more friends with Raph than with anyone else. So that meant it was most likely to be either Raph or April. However when he looked at the phone, he saw that he was completely wrong.

It was Lil's name on caller ID.

At first, he didn't know what to think. He kept looking at the cell phone, as if daring it to say he'd read it wrong. Was Lil really calling him? Was she ready to talk?

Feeling both exicted and nervous, he quickly pressed the answer button and held the phone to his ear. Before he even had a chance to speak, he heard his sister's voice on the other end.

"_Ok, Don. Before you say anything let me make one thing clear. If you call be Lil or Lillian, I'm hanging up, got it?_"

"Er...y-yeah, got it." he stammered, slightly taken aback. For some reason, he hadn't expected her to sound so bitter. Clearling his throat, he tried to think of something to say. "So, er...so how are you?"

"_Ok...I guess. What about_ _you?_"

"Not so good," the purple ninja sighed, sitting back down on his bed. "Things have been kinda quiet lately."

"_I find that hard to believe._"

"I'm serious. Raph's not yelling as much anymore, and Mikey's stopped playing his video games all day."

"_Seriously? Mikey's stopped playing? The world must be about to end._" the girl said almost jokingly (2). Although Donnie couldn't see her face, he was almost certain she was grinning slightly.

"I know, it doesn't seem possible, does it?" he replied light-heartedly. "Honestly though, I'm glad to hear you again." he said truthfully.

"_Same here. I really miss you guys._" That surprised Donnie slightly. From what April said, he thought they would be the last people she'd want to talk to.

"Hang on, if you miss us so much, how come you never answered our calls?" as soon as he'd asked the question he regretted it, cirnging at how rude he had sounded.

"_I am allowed to be mad at someone I love, you know._" his sister answered. "_I still am. Though maybe not as much as I was._"

"So does this mean you're coming home soon?" he asked hopefully.

"_I...I don't know,_" the girl sighed."_I'm not sure if I can handle being back__ home. Not with things the way they are now._"

"What do you mean?" asked Donnie, though he was starting to have an idea as to her reply.

"_It's just...everything that's happened lately, it's all because of what I am now. What you guys think I'm supposed to do. I mean, you weren't so bad Don, you were just telling me about biology. But everything else..._" she trailed off there, not finishing her sentence.

At first, Donnie didn't say anything in reply. what his sister had just said had got him thinking. Now that he thought about it, all the changes that had occurred over the last few weeks had been down to the brothers and Splinter. Splinter had been the one to suggest changing her name; Mikey had been the one who made her try new activities; Raph...well, Raph just got more angry; and Donnie was the one who had decided to teach her about being female. She'd never asked for any of this!

The only change their sister made to herself was her attitude. Ever since her name had changed, she'd become quieter, and less cheerful.

Now realising how upset she really was, Donnie felt a wave a guilt passing over him. Even tho she'd said he wasn't as bad, he still felt at fault for hurting his sister in this way.

"Li-Leo... I...I'm sorry," the purple ninja said finally. "I'm so, so sorry. I never realised...I can't believe we did that. I..."

"_It's ok, Don._" she reassured him. "_It's not your fault._"

"Wait, what?" he asked, almost astonished. "You...don't blame me?"

"_Well, it's not like you were trying to hurt me, is it? I know you wouldn't have meant to if you knew._"

For a moment, the two of them quiet, allowing each other to collect their thoughts.

"So, um, what about the others? Do you you want to talk to them?"

"_I'm not sure, Don. I know it would help, and I do miss them, and you. It's just...well...what can I say to them?_"

"Just tell them how you feel, Leo. Like you just did with me."

"_I, I guess I could-_" She suddenly stopped talking, though it was clear she hadn't finished her sentence. As he listened, Donnie heard the quiet, slightly muffled voices of his sister and April conversing.

_"Hi. Sorry about that._" she said a minute later. "_I kinda have to go now, Don. April says dinner is ready now; she's just setting the table for it._"

"Oh, ok." said Donnie, a little disappointed that their conversation had to end. "Are you still gonna talk to the others later?"

"_Maybe,_" the girl replied, "_But it might be easier to talk to you all in person. Can I call you back later to talk about it?_"

"Yeah, sure. Well, I guess I'd better let you go eat now. Bye."

"_Wait, hold on a second!_" said Leo quickly, before he had a chance to hang up.

"What is it, sis?"

"_It's just...well, I...thank you._"

"Thank you? What for?"

"_For calling me Leo._"

"...You're welcome."

After saying their goodbyes, Leo hung up, leaving Donnie to sit there on his bed, his hands resting lightly on his lap, mulling over the last few minutes.

_At least she's talking to me again,_ he thought, smiling slightly. _But I still don't know about the others. Will talking to them really help Leo?_ Sighing for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, he looked down at his hands, trying to decide if it was worth telling his family about Leo's call. As he considered this, he noticed a drop of liquid fall onto his left hand. lifting it up to inspect it, he realised his mask was a bit damp; he'd been crying silently. Qiuckly wiping away his tears, he got up and moved over to his dresser, changing his mask for a fresh one, before leaving to tell Splinter what had happened. At the very least he should know about Leo, even if he chose not to tell his brothers.

* * *

><p>Ok, that's chapter four. One or two things I'd like to point out:<p>

1) The Ramses series is a series of historical novels based on the life of Ramses the Great. I thought Leo would like reading historical fiction, but I don't know any Japanese novels, so I wen't with Egyptian for now. This is one of my favourite book series.

2) Sorry Mikey. I wanted something to lighten the mood of the phone call, and a small joke about Mikey seemed to work.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm afraid I won't be able to get chapter 5 up very quickly, as I'm going on holiday next week and won't have access to the internet until I get back.

Remember, flames will be used to roast camping goodies!

AJ Tomb Raider


End file.
